


Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, i get emotional when it gets past midnight lmao, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never got the chance to send them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

_It happened, didn't it? No matter - you'll be finding a new squad soon. Have fun with that, seriously!_

_It's awful that all of us died, and yet...you still didn't show any emotion whatsoever. You must've seen so many deaths that even ours didn't shock you as much. Still, it's good to let it all out every so often. I know I did, considering the rest of our squad were in the boy's room, and I was alone in mine - it gave me a lot of good opportunities to just sit and cry. And I did. And most of the time I felt much better afterwards. You should try it sometime._

_Anyway, if you go to my room, there should be some things on the top shelf next to my bed that I don't mind you seeing. I would've cared a lot if you'd have seen them before, but since I can't really do anything now, you're free to do whatever you want with them._

 

He wakes with a start.

 

He can't shake the voice of his inferior out of his head, and he stands up and leaves his room, only just realising that he'd fallen asleep in partial uniform. He knows where her room is, and he's thankful that he made it there without a sound. He pushes the door open, and he closes it gently as he steps inside. Top shelf, next to the bed. Her bed.

 

His hand feels for something, and it brushes over three small envelopes, of which he slowly pulls down. Sitting down on the bed, he opens the one dated the earliest.

 

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry this took a while to write, but we've been having constant training in preparation for the expedition and I haven't had much free time._

_I've wrote this out twice, and I'll probably write it again with altered wording before I get the courage to send it._

_I'm planning to devote my life to the Recon Corps, and, more specifically, Captain Levi. I was chosen to be in his squad, and despite my being nineteen, I think I may...have fallen in love? In any case, I was considering marriage, if it wouldn't have been too much of a convenience to anyone._

_Please reply soon._

_Your daughter,_

_Petra_

 

He stares at the paper for a while before carefully pushing it back into the envelope and setting it aside. He opens the second.

 

_Dad,_

_I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to send this, but I'll write it anyway._

_You disagree? You think I'm too young? Dad, as much as I love you and respect your opinions, this is my life and I can choose what I want to do with it. I won't make any hasty decisions and obviously I wouldn't do anything unless the time is right, but the choice isn't entirely in your hands. Please remember that._

_Your daughter,_

_Petra_

 

After being read a few more times, it is slotted back into the envelope, and replaced by the third one. The third is the latest one, dated only a few weeks ago, and it looks ready to be sent, as there is hardly anything on it compared to the layers of dust on the first.

 

_Dad,_

_I love him. I really do._

 

Gripping her bedsheets and pushing the envelope into the pocket of his trousers, he leaves her room, and heads for the safety of his office, where he can cry in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> kyokyos.tumblr.com / taetiramisu.co.vu


End file.
